An 8-month longitudinal study is proposed that evaluates the developing relationships between clinically depressed college students and their (nondepressed) roommates. A sample of approximately 150 depressed individuals is anticipated. Control groups of normal roommates, and roommates where one person displays nondepressive psychopathology will be used. Multiple measures of each subject's interpersonal behaviors, emotional reactions and cognitions regarding their roommates will be gathered at 2-month intervals. The aim of the project is to evaluate interpersonal theories of depression and to identify relationship factors that contribute to a maintenance of depression.